A Wounded Dove
by NinjaOfSilence
Summary: Arisu used to live in Suna, until something tragic happened and some one died. While living in the leaf will she be forced to care again? Will her team learn things about her that she hid in the dark long ago? And why does she not want to take the chunnin exams? Where are her parents? "WHY IS THIS SUMMARY SO DAMN LONG!" "SHUT UP NARUTO!" Thank you Sakura, Sasuke? "Hn." I knew it.
1. Chapter 1

**A Wounded Dove: Arisu's Tale**

_When you cry_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream_

_I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand_

_Through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me~_

* * *

Deep in the sandy deserts of Suna, a young girl is traveling with her parents to a new village to start over. After the incident that caused the 2-year-old and her beloved parents to become exiled from their mountaintop village, they chose to seek out the village in the sandy playground that Arisu found very interesting. It had been days since they had crossed into the desert and days since they ran out of supplies. Arisu was feeling particularly happy that she was lucky enough to have both of her parents to enjoy this journey with, but what she didn't know, would hurt.

Arisu's POV (2 years old)

I was walking with my mommy and daddy through the desert and I was getting very tired and thirsty. We've been walking to Suna for 3 weeks now and they say we won't be there any time soon. I come from the village hidden in the cliffs or clouds, I always confuse the two, and me and my parents left after "the incident" that made everyone in my village hate me. But I know my mommy and daddy will love me forever! "Now Arisu, we are going to go look for water, stay here until we return." My mommy spoke to me sternly. I nodded and then they ran off. A couple minutes after they left, two giant vultures flew down and sat beside me. They started to take care of me like I was their child. By nightfall, I had already collapsed on the ground and the vultures had brought back water in a bowl-shaped leaf. During the day, they kept me cool by standing above me with their wings spread out. As time passed, I realized, my mommy and daddy were never coming back for me, and I passed out again.

Kankuro's POV

Temari and I were running back home after a very long mission. At the brink of the border (Temari's words) or to clarify, very close to the village gates, we stopped and stared at the sight before us. Two giant vultures standing side by side above a small child with their wings spread out in a caring fashion. Temari gasped and tried to shoo them away, probably cause she thought they were eating the kid*shudder* but they only flew a foot away and gave us a clearer view of what the child looked like. A little girl with blonde hair was passed out next to a bowl-looking-leaf-thingamabob filled with water. She had sunburns on the parts of her body that the vultures didn't protect her from the sun, mostly her ankles and wrists, and her cheeks were flushed. "What the hell happened!?" I shouted to no-one. Temari hit me in the head when the girl opened her blue eyes and stared at us with a curious-fearful expression. Temari noticed and started to sooth the poor girl. "Oh, okay, it's alright. What happened? What's your name?" "Arisu" told the sad story of her travels and her parents' departure. In the end, we decided on taking her back to Suna.

* * *

~3 years later, Temari's POV~

Its been three years since Arisu came to live in Suna. It seems like it was just yesterday when we brought her to the Kazekage's office, and she had the coldest look on her face. It stayed that way until she was assigned to stay with Yuri, a motherly woman who, as of the day before, was mourning over her miscarriage but became bright and happy once she saw she had a second chance at motherhood. Arisu was happy with Yuri, she called her mother and often when I walked by the playground I would hear her asking Yuri if she could play with Gaara. Now, her friendship with Gaara is a different story. Since Arisu and Yuri have histories of getting hurt and neglected, they live in the Kazekage mansion. One day, when Arisu went outside to the playground, a group of boys surrounded her and started making fun of how she was abandoned. Arisu was on the verge of tears, until Gaara went up to them and asked them kindly to leave her alone. But then they started to pick a fight with him, so Gaara took his sand and smacked them around. Arisu stood up then and smiled, Gaara looked taken aback because the next thing she did was give him a giant hug and thank him. Then she introduced herself, and that's how their friendship was born, they've been inseparable since. Kankuro even said that he witnessed Arisu give Gaara her favorite teddy bear. My only regret is that I didn't get it on camera.

Arisu's POV

I woke up today, ready to play with my best friend. So I got ready, with my blonde hair in pigtails and my white dress flowing, I headed out. I found Gaara in the playground, playing in the sandbox. I giggled when I saw he still had the teddy bear I gave him. At the sound of my voice, he turned around and smiled his small smile. I opened my mouth to say something, but Gaara's uncle Yashamaru spoke up instead, "Gaara, can I speak to you alone?" Both of them looked to me for an answer, so i smiled and said "Okay, but promise you'll play with me later!" And I went on my merry way. I looked back to see Gaara and Yashamaru going on a walk and Gaara was taking my teddy bear with him. He's adorable, with that image in mind, I started skipping home. But, then ninjas blocked my way and tried to escort me out of the village. "W-w-what's going on? Why is everyone leaving the village?!" I stuttered in fear for my friend and my mother figure I had yet to find. "Miss, please, just come with us. You'll be safe." A masked ninja tried to reason with me but I had already made up my mind and started running towards the sandbox where I last saw Gaara. A little farther out, a teddy bear was strewn across the desert sand, and almost exactly next to it was a necklace that Yuri always wore, no matter what. I was extremely scared, I ran until I found Yashamaru and Gaara fighting on-top of a rooftop. Yuri was up there as well trying to stop them. I watched as Yashamaru put explosive tags all over his body and detonate them. "Oh, no." I whisper in sympathy. I rush to the top of the building, hoping I can stop Gaara from doing something he will eventually regret. But, I'm too late, and his anger lashes in sand, towards Yuri, killing the only one who has ever loved me enough to accept me. When I reach Gaara, I'm already crying. But I don't care, for my best friend has just killed my mother. Gaara can't calm down enough to hear my cries, so, I leave the rooftop with my mother's body and bury her near the gate. I leave before the sun rises, and the only person I blame for this evil, is the kazekage himself. Goodbye, Innocent Arisu, Hello Broken Arisu...

* * *

**So, this is just a quick filler chapter. I'm sorry if this sucks, this is my first story on this site, I'm used to using quotev. If anyone has any problems or any suggestions for this story, please Review. Also, just a heads up, I will not be writing chapters like this the entire time, probably only when I need to insert another POV, but other than that it will only be Arisu's. Oh, and if you want to know a specific things about Arisu, like what she likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals, etc. or if you want to see how she would answer a question, just leave a Review. **

**Quietly**** yours,**

**Ninja**


	2. Time for Trial

**Time For Trial**

_**"Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust**_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you, I am **_**_afraid_**

_**I lose my way..."**_

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat, and have to force myself to get out of bed. My dreams consisted of my memories of the past, and how I ran barefoot through the horrible underbrush to my new sanctuary, the leaf village. '_I was taken to their Hokage when I passed out in front of their guards, and gave him the same look I gave the Kazekage, but he returned my look with sad eyes and a kind smile. He further surprised me, on that faithful day, by claiming that I had seen too much to be baby-sat by ANBU squad captains and have officials hold meetings in my home every-so-often. I had been given a home, and right as I was settling in, one of the adults warned me about a boy named Naruto. I still had dirt and twigs in my hair, It actually looked like my hair was brown instead of blonde. So, when I looked in the mirror, I was surprised to see myself with the dark hair settled around my shoulders. That's when I had the idea, to change my appearance, so that no one from my past could find me again. I dyed my hair black and found an old Hunter-nin mask in my closet. I started wearing it wherever I went, and I couldn't help but attract the curious attention of the blonde outcast. Because of my mysteriousness I had been avoided by most of the other children, mostly because they feared me. But, Naruto wouldn't stop until he was my friend, and that's exactly what he did... _That's what happened back then.

I look over at the time, and sigh "He'll be here soon." I brush and braided my long black hair that reaches to my lower back and put my clothes on. I don't bother putting on my new mask until I've finished my breakfast. When breakfast is over, Naruto bursts into my apartment flustered. "We're going to be late!" is the only thing I can understand in his craziness. I slip on my mask and drag Naruto out the door. Halfway to the academy, he gets the idea and starts running with me. Somewhere along the way, I lose Naruto like I always do when he wakes up late. Which is everyday. I make it to the academy and into Iruka-sensei's class in time. One quick glance, tells me that Iruka-sensei isn't in the classroom yet, so Naruto is off the hook if he can make it before Iruka. As I walk to my seat the usual occurrence happens, the sea of conversing students and raving fan girls parts for me. Some people stare, some look away, and the rest cower in fear of my, quote, "unholy demonic powers". I ignore the idiotic ways, and plop down in my seat. 5 minutes later Iruka walks in and as everyone scrambles to their seats I notice Naruto still hadn't come in yet. Right when Iruka starts his daily lecture, the door slowly slides open, and Naruto pokes his head in with a sheepish grin plastered on his face. I watch as he starts to tip-toe behind Iruka-sensei and towards his seat, and from the moment he opened the door I knew he wasn't going to make it past Iruka-sensei. "You're late again Naruto." Iruka-sensei abruptly said while pinning Naruto to the blackboard with shuriken. "Uheh, Hi sensei." Naruto weakly stated. Then Iruka-sensei went in a full-blown tirade directed at Naruto. As Iruka-sensei yelled at Naruto, I put my head down on the table, and fell into a catnap. Now, I know what you're thinking, you're paranoid and don't like showing your face and yet you take a nap? Well for one, it's not a nap, it's a catnap. All the sleep of a regular nap, mixed with the hyper-awareness of being awake, so if someone touches my mask while I'm asleep, I wake up immediately. I've napped for 10 minutes when Iruka-sensi has given up on Naruto and decided to punish the entire class by making us perform transformation Justu. Iruka-sensei orders everyone to line up and transform into the Hokage. We're lined up in pairs, to my right is Hinata. We're in the back of the line. She's here because she's timid, I'm here because I generally don't like people. Hinata sits in the right side of the room and I sit on the left. Of, course I knew this would happen. Halfway through the line, Naruto goes up with Sasuke alongside him. As usual, Sasuke transforms into the Hokage perfectly, but when Naruto tries the jutsu, he decides to be funny and transforms into a shorter, uglier version of the Hokage instead. "Naruto! That was not the assignment." Iruka-sensei yells. "Ah, geez! I was just kidding!" Naruto replies after he releases the jutsu. But when the nut-ball tries again, he gets the same result. Everyone starts laughing except me, Hinata, and Sasuke. I'm not a Sasuke-supporter, he's just not a laugh-er. With laughter sub-sided, and Naruto cowering in the corner, me and Hinata take a turn and both end up with the Hokage. As I release the jutsu, I can feel Naruto's eyes staring at me with his dead-set determination. He' going to make me train him, I knew this would happen.

* * *

Today, I actually woke up to my alarm clock, but that's because my subconscious knows that I've dreaded this day for a while now. Today is the day everyone takes the graduation test. I've dreaded this day ever since I befriended Naruto. Don't get me wrong, Naruto's my best friend, I just don't want to see him fail, I like to see those close to me succeed, not fail. Especially after, No! Not going to think about it, Nope! I got in the shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Naruto was late again, but this time, I didn't lose him, he's getting better. At the academy everyone was lined up in front of the classroom door waiting to show off what we learned. We were called by alphabetical order of our last names. Basically, I just sat and let Naruto and Hinata play with my hair until they called my name. I walked in the class room and stood before my sensei's and my Hokage sitting at a table. "Ahh, Arisu, I've been waiting for this day." Sarutobi-san said. I bowed my head and spoke what little I rarely do, "As have I, Sarutobi-san." This surprised both my sensei's and caused them to start shouting but I just ignored them. "Hahahaha!" Sarutobi-san laughed at their idiocy and started my test.

* * *

As I expected, I didn't like this day at all. When the crowd parted enough for me to see the other buildings, I immediately walked over to the swing-set that was currently occupied by my blonde friend. "Go away, Arisu, go brag to your family." Naruto moaned in his depression. "I'd brag to Yuri if I could." I told Naruto and that's when he realized what he said. "Oh! I'm sorry Arisu, I-I forgot! It's because of the test a-and the other graduates tha-" "It's okay Naruto." I stopped him in his exasperation, that's when Mizuki-sensei came up to Naruto and shooed me away.

* * *

**Yay! I updated! and I told you that the beginning was just so I could explain some things, there's not going to be that many time skips in every chapter. But, I hope I can update faster, I sneak on to write, and I have to practice for an upcoming chorus concert I have. High school is a pain in my ass. Oh, and sorry for the lack of dialog, I'm getting there soon, I promise!**

**Quietly yours,**

**Ninja**


	3. Intuition of A Blind Mother

**Intuition of a Blind Mother**

_"Now I will tell you what_

_I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears_

_I've cried_

_**Screaming,**_

_**Deceiving,**_

_And __**bleeding**__ for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_**(Going under)**_

_Don't want your hand this time_

_**I'll save myself~"**_

* * *

I walked back home alone, the silence accompanied me as I wondered where Naruto could be when he usually walked home with me. My home was built on the outskirts of the village, right before the gates of the Uchiha clan rise up to mark their territory. I was sleeping in, on the day of the massacre, but woke up when I heard the sounds of screaming villagers. When I finally untangled myself from my sheets and got out the door, everyone was dead and Sasuke had stumbled and fell. I raced over to him and took him to my house. He was unconscious by the time the ANBU had come to investigate and had ordered me to watch him. He woke up before I got my mask on, but luckily I didn't speak and he goes home before me, so he still doesn't know it was me. But, usually Naruto walks home with me because he's afraid Sasuke is going to ambush me on my way home from the academy. I never noticed before but, I enjoy his company. He understands I don't like to talk so he practices silence when we walk together, I just realized how quiet it is without the sneaky crunch of his shoes, or his breathy giggles when he thinks of something funny. Things that usually annoy me, I now miss, all because he stayed to talk with Mizuki-sensei.

This thought caused me to stop walking. Mizuki-sensei has always been strange to me, when he thinks I'm not looking, I could always catch him glaring at Naruto's back. He couldn't know, my mask is to good, you can't even see my eye color, just my pupils. Suddenly, the crunch of gravel and echoing of laughter is loud in my ears. "Hey! ARISU!" *Huff* *Huff* "Wait up!" I turn around to see a blonde goof-ball running towards me with a huge grin on his face. He doesn't slow down and eventually decides to tackle me in a hug, sending me downwards. My black braid undone, my skirt in an uproar, I look at Naruto pointedly. "Heh, Heh, Good thing you wear those tights underneath otherwise I'd be screwed, Eh Arisu?" Naruto asked. A slow nod on my part and he got up picking me up with him and started twirling me around. I do not protest his actions as he gets carried away and gives me motion sickness. But I don't lose my lunch, motion sickness is easier than _t_h_e sickness I had while I was burying Yuri. I remember that after she was buried I raced my stomach and the ninja out of Suna and only stopped once. Halfway through the desert, my stomach finally had its grasp on me and I threw up my breakfast and tears. When I stopped throwing up, I looked around, and raced on. I felt as if I had stopped then the demons of that day would catch me, I ran for weeks until I collapsed from exhaustion and bleeding in-front of Konoha's gates._"-Su. -Risu. Arisu? FOR KAMI SAKE SUZUKI, ARISU!" Naruto screamed in my face, snapping me out of my flashback.

"...Huh?" I asked causing Naruto to grin like he figured something out that was funny somehow. "Wow, Arisu. Who knew you could get lost in your thoughts like normal human beings?" "..." "Heh, sorry. But I just wanted to tell you what Mizuki-sensei told me. Apparently there is this scroll in the Hokage building that is inscribed with special jutsu! Mizuki-sensei says that if I borrow the scroll, and learn one of the Justus, then I can impress Iruka-sensei and become a genin like you!" I didn't know Naruto could say so much in one breath, and like I said before, I don't trust Mizuki-sensei. I should keep an eye on him. "... and you're telling me this because?" I realized in the time that I've known him and spoken to him, I've found that he is fascinated with my voice. Apparently the soft edginess to my words and the rarity of them is what makes him truly listen to what I say, or at least that is what he told me. "Because I want you to watch me and help me if I do anything wrong. I want you to be there and support me like you always do, I don't want you to fall back and miss important information that you could have needed." It is true, I did say that I would graduate **with **Naruto. Meaning that if he fails, I would hang back until we both pass, I even told Sarutobi-San that the probability of me graduating, depended on whether or not Naruto did. Sarutobi-San understood what I meant exactly. Naruto continued to speak "So, will you meet me at the training grounds tonight, to help me train?" Of course I took the chance to say "...Yes."

* * *

After I agreed, Naruto made us celebrate...with ramen. I had to pay for the boy, but I didn't mind. When he finished, he went home to get ready and so did I. Grabbing a few basic weapons and targets for training, I made my way back to the training field and hid in a tree for a cat-nap. "Arisu? ARISU!" Of course, I was awakened at midnight by a knuckle-head. I jumped down from my perch, stretched, and looked at Naruto. He had a huge ass scroll on his back and a goofy grin on his face. "I'm ready to start when you are, Arisu-sensei!" Naruto jokingly saluted and puffed out his chest. I couldn't help it as I chuckled then smirked.

*A few hours later*

I had just re-positioned Naruto's arm for the fourth time when he messes up and positions it in the wrong place again. Now, I'm forced to take off my mask in exasperation. He knows that he is doing something wrong, but he just can't help doing the same thing wrong, over and over. He understands that I'm angry and that I'm trying to help him, and I know that its hard for him but he just can't get over his muscle memory. So, now I have to beat it out of him, literally.

*Another Hour Later*

He finally gets the jutsu and wants to move on to the next one when Iruka-sensei shows up out of nowhere. I put my mask on after Naruto started getting it. I tuned out when Iruka-sensei and Naruto were having their little "moment". I sensed a familiar presence that I knew I didn't like I just couldn't remember who it was. Until they showed themselves.

Mizuki-sensei appeared suddenly and revealed his true nature. Naruto still could not quite grasp the situation, but he trusted his instincts enough to know that he could not give up the scroll to anyone. I backed up in front of Naruto and got in a defensive stance with a kunai. I was glad I was paranoid because right now my mask was covering the hideous snarl plastered across my face that was directed at Mizuki-sensei. Out of the corner of my eye, Iruka-sensei was in a defensive stance as well, sharing my suspicions. Mizuki-sensei saw our stances and chuckled, then launched into a story about the nine-tailed fox and why Naruto was shunned by many in our village. Naruto was too much of a knuckle-head to realize that Mizuki had just told him that he was the host of said fox. This, I suspected, for this is where the demon attacked and where it was sealed. But, what Mizuki said next surprised me. "Heh, then years later, you welcome in the host to the winged one? What was the Hokage thinking? Doesn't he know that the winged one is the reason that the nine-tailed fox is so strong? I tried separating them by requesting her host be banned from the academy, let alone the same classroom as his. But, I was denied, and here they are, **best friends** no less!" Mizuki was enraged, and his words made me remember that incident from my original village, an incident that caused so many to show their true nature. My attention was pulled back when Mizuki started to reach back for something. As he threw the giant shuriken, I turned quickly and pushed Naruto out of the way. I felt something else ram into me and knock me o the ground, but my eyes were closed, so I assumed it was the shuriken. I suddenly felt Naruto quivering underneath me and realized, besides my side, I was not in pain. I looked up to see Iruka-sensei had taken the hit instead and blood was leaking from his mouth. "I-I-Iruka-s-s-sensei, why?" Naruto asked, I was too shocked to speak. Iruka-sensei and Naruto had another moment while I started to have flashbacks. I pulled myself out of it though, just in time to hear Iruka-sensei say to me "Run Arisu, take Naruto far from here, I know you can do it, so, r-Run!" I sprung up, grabbed Naruto's hand and started running. We somehow made it into the trees before we heard Iruka-sensei speaking to someone, so we slowed down and hid behind a trunk. I peeked out and saw Naruto and Iruka-sensei running this way. There was even a clone disguised as me coming this way as well, trying to make the Naruto look more realistic. I knew that wasn't the real Naruto or one of his clones that he created and that definitely wasn't me. I turned back around and used a jutsu to make our presence unknown. When I turned back around, Mizuki was standing in-front of our beaten up sensei. I knew I had to do something, and Naruto foresaw my plans before I thought of them because of the strong grip he suddenly had on my arm. I looked back at him and he let go. Grabbing a reasonably sized log, I placed it on my back, and transformed into Naruto. I even lowered my chakra to make it more realistic. I tested my voice and ran out there, concerned for Iruka-sensei. Mizuki bought the whole thing. "Iruka-sensei!" I yelled, my vice disguised. "No, Naruto! Run! Go find Arisu and run!" Iruka-sensei even bought my jutsu. "No! I won't forgive him for hurting you!" I spout things I knew Naruto would say, mainly because he has said them to me before. "Hahahahaha! You won't forgive me? Aaaw, that hurts." Mizuki teased and went to hit me, but I had use my speed to dodge his punch and hit him instead. That's when I realized, the Mizuki I was talking to, was a clone and the real one was right behind me. I turned around just in time to get a foot in my face and get shot to the trunk of another tree, sliding down to the ground. I couldn't hold the jutsu anymore, plus the log hit me in the face on the way down. When the jutsu released, he was slightly surprised, but excited to say the least. "Finally, I can get rid of you for good!" Mizuki chuckled. My mask had cracked and when I sat up, it broke completely. My hair had flown out of its braid and all around my face, so when I turned around to look at him, he definitely was scared shit-less. I practically looked like the little girl from the ring now. I used the tree trunk and the log to help me up, and continued to fight Mizuki, but it was short-lived. I was already worn out from falling down, that I couldn't dodge his blows. My fight ended when I was hit through a tree and the surrounding ones collapsed on me. I coughed up blood, and I saw orange, and then I was gone.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, my grandfather recently died and my family also has been on a cleaning spree so that we can get his belongings out of his old apartment before the cleaning service does. I hopes this chapter clears some things up on Arisu's past, and I wanted to make it up to all of you for the short chapters so I tried making this chapter longer. I hope this makes up for my laziness, I blame Shikamaru for being impressionable. i also blame Ramen for being delicious. And I blame Sasuke for being, well, stuck in my closet. Sasuke: GET ME OUT OF HERE! Me: YOU KNOW THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO GET OUT THAT CLOSET SASUKE! Sasuke: Nevermind Me: To bad, the food slots broken, I guess you'll have to starve unless you admit it. Sasuke: Fuck. You. Me: Silly Sasuke, girls are for straights and lesbians! Sasuke: GRRRR! Me: Anywhore! I apologize to all mankind and beyond to anyone who thinks I'm a fat lazy slacker who is a wasting precious oxygen and should go to an asylum. Because I'm not, I'm skinny. See what I did there?! ;) :P XD I love you all who reviewed, especially you Manga-neko!**

**Quietly Yours**

**Ninja**


	4. A Dysfunctional Team

_~After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, they'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_

_And they'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain~_

* * *

When I awoke I was sitting in a hospital bed with a sore back and a weight on my torso. I was a bit disoriented, so I was just staring at the ceiling for a bit until a loud snore pulled my attention to the weight on my stomach. Naruto had fallen asleep while waiting for me to wake up, and shifted so both of us were comfortable. I looked around and found Iruka-sensei sleeping in a chair in the corner sporting a few bandages. I had a back-up mask at home for occasions when my mask broke or was lost and I needed to go home and retrieve it before someone saw me. I tried to see if anyone else was in the room, but I saw the mask instead, on the bedside table. It was a back-up of mine that Naruto made. The mask was carved with the same slits that showed only my pupils, it was also cursed to form in a fashion that when painted it would be a lady's face. Naruto painted it so that oceanic eye-shadow flowed from the slits, making t seem as if the eyes were bigger and had color. He also painted a small pink mouth upon the mask, making it a beautiful piece of ebony wood. I was afraid to wear it in-case it might break for its delicate appearance. I stared in wonder for a few moments, then Iruka-sensei spoke up. "He's remarkable, isn't he? He made me promise to not look at you until he retrieved that mask from your home." Just after Iruka-sensei spoke, Naruto woke up. "Huh?!" He looked up and suddenly I was tasting his shoulder. "ARISU! YOU'RE AWAKE! I WAS SOOO WORRIED!" I was strangled for five minutes until he let go and started blocking me from Iruka-sensei. "Don't look Iruka-sensei, Arisu doesn't have her mask on!" "Go eat some ramen Naruto" Iruka-sensei deadpanned. Which caused them to start fighting, and gave me enough time to put my pretty mask on. Naruto looked at the time and suddenly jumped up while grabbing my hand, and was almost out the door until a nurse stopped him. "Naruto! You can't just steal her away without Arisu getting checked for anymore injuries first." The young nurse said. Naruto was disappointed, but I told him to go ahead without me in a way only Naruto could understand. He left without a word and the Iruka-sensei walked out after him.

* * *

The nurse looked at me and I noticed her nervous look, even though she tried to hide it. That was how I knew she was young, I couldn't really discern her physical appearance that well because the eye-holes of my mask were smaller than what I was use to but I could feel the shifting of her feet and the nervousness in her aura. Only those who are around Iruka-sensei's age and older didn't have a problem with me. The nurse seemed to be younger than him and older than me by a few years. She hesitated for a few seconds and then started examining me. I heard her let out a relieved sigh when I was allowed to leave. When I was out of the hospital doors, I quickly ran to the academy and through the doors. I slowed down near the classroom door and made it just in time to witness a pair of star-crossed lovers sharing a kiss. I think I was the only one that pulled out a camera and took a picture. After that I hid my camera in my weapons pouch and waited for the sea to part. Naruto and Sasuke finally separated and started gagging in different directions. They almost started fighting, but then I noticed the murderous Sasuke fan-girls looking down at Naruto. Luckily, that's when Iruka-sensei came in. Everyone started rushing to their seats, but I just waited until an opening appeared. I knew I wouldn't be able to sit next to Naruto, so I walked over and sat next to Hinata. I don't think she minds my presence, I've ended up sitting next to her on occasion. When Naruto begs me to move so that he can sit next to Sakura. The first time she was nervous, but then i stopped someone from bullying her, she's been comfortable with me since. I do admit, I've grown quite fond of her, I'm still wondering when Naruto will realize that someone ACTUALLY likes him and goes out with her. I think Hinata distracts me more than Naruto. With Naruto, I can ignore and tell him to stop with a look. With Hinata, we usually pass notes back and forth when Iruka-sensei isn't looking. But he's a ninja, I'm pretty sure he noticed and just ignores it because she's my only female friend. Currently, we were passing notes about the team placement. We were hoping that me, her, and Naruto would be a team, but you know, there are NEVER two kunoichi on a team. _"They'd never put us all on the same team"_ Hinata wrote, I quickly wrote down _We can still hope~ _before passing it back to her. She smiled and then we returned our attention to Iruka-sensei who started explaining teams.

* * *

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat and started speaking. "Before we divide you all into teams, let me explain how we've split you up into three-man cells. We all tried to even out everyone's strengths and weaknesses. There will be one four-man cell because of an unexpected, last-minute genin graduate. You will have a Jounin sensei, and you will listen to his or her every instruction. Their instructions are to help you become better ninja and complete your assigned missions and duties as your new roles as Genin. Now here are your new teammates..." I zoned out until Hinata tapped me so I can here my team. "...Team seven. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto..." I heard Naruto shout in excitement and pump his fist in the air, one glance at Sakura showed she wasn't too happy. She had lowered her head and was surrounded by a gloom cloud, I sighed because of Naruto's ignorance. "...Uchiha Sasuke.." Naruto and Sakura switch expressions, every fan-girl in the room become murderous, and me and Hinata share a glance. "...and Suzuki Arisu." Que everyone in the room shivering except Hinata, Naruto, and Iruka-sensei. Yes, Sasuke shivered too, he just tried to hide it. Naruto decided to jump on the table and cheer very loudly "YEAAAAHHHHH!" In return, Iruka-sensei through a ruler at him to make him fall off. Hinata just congratulated me on the paper. Iruka-sensei went back to calling out the teams. "Team eight. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata." I finally know where my other friend has ended up, and because of her association with me, I bet her teammates aren't going to be nice to her in the beginning. I stopped listening to the rest of the teams and started passing notes to Hinata again, concerned with her well-being. _Are you going to be_ _okay?~_ I wrote then passed the note to her. _"Yeah, I know it'll be hard without someone I know there, but I'll be fine" _She passed it back. _You can always call me if they bother you, I'm always here for you~ _Pass note. "_I think that'll only make it worse, but thank you" _Pass note. We kept passing notes back and forth until all the teams were called.

* * *

The newly formed team seven were now eating lunch, making sure to stay in or near the academy. We stayed near the academy mainly because we still had to wait for our new sensei, everyone else's sensei had already come and gone before lunch and now its just ridiculous. I decided to break the ice with my teammates later, and sat in a cherry blossom tree, it was close to all my teammates and covered my face while my mask was off so I could eat. Some branches hung over the bench Sakura had claimed for her lunch, and some grabbed the edges of the windowsill, making it easier for me to spy on my new team. I was fairly certain, that I was only on this team for my knowledge of disguises, keeping secrets, and holding out under torture. That last one was something I'm not proud of, it's the only memory that I don't remember from my travels to the leaf village. As for the benefits of this team, they probably want me to talk more, and be more friendly and less intimidating. I could probably help Naruto and Sakura, but I'm not sure about Sasuke. Is that Sasuke now? No, that's Naruto disguised as Sasuke, and he's walking towards Sakura. "Oh boy, this will not end well." I whispered. I finished my lunch and put my bento box on the windowsill near the tree I occupied and started climbing to one of the branches hanging over the awkward duo. My mask was left next to my bento because of the flowers concealment. Inching towards the branch, petals start falling off the tree, but they both overlook it and continue with what they were doing. I make it to the branch above Sakura and it dips a little from my weight. Sakura glances up but continues to watch 'Sasuke' walk towards her. "It's just a squirrel." I heard her mumble, in reply I frown, realizing that she could easily mistake enemy ninjas as 'just a squirrel' and be in danger at any moment. 'Sasuke' reaches her side and strikes up a conversation. "Hey Sakura." and Sakura tries to 'keep cool' and replies "Oh hi Sasuke." But sadly she can't help blushing. 'Sasuke' says "You know Sakura, I've been thinking..." and that's when I zoned out again because 'Sasuke' started acting weird around Sakura like when you mention ramen around Naruto. I tuned back in when they were about to kiss because I heard something. It was his stomach! Before they kissed 'Sasuke' grabbed his stomach and ran like his ass was on fire. I started silently snickering, and I'm pretty sure Sakura was convinced it was the wind. Not too long after I saw someone wondering outside holding something in their hand. As they walked closer, I noticed it was the real Sasuke, and he was staring at...MY MASK! SHIT! "OOH SASUKE~! Are you ready now?" Sakura noticed him too. He was going to just walk on by but he decided to stop and ask a question. "Where's Naruto?" I'm guessing Naruto did something. "Him? Why do you want to know where he is? Naruto is only a trouble maker, if I did half the things he did, I would be in so much trouble with my parents. He's so lucky he has no parents, he gets to do whatever he wants with no one telling him what to do." During her whole rant I just kept getting angrier and angrier, until I couldn't hide anymore. No, I didn't jump on Sakura or in front of her or anything. I jumped behind her, with my back facing them both. It was so silent, that none of them noticed. So, Sasuke continued his part of the conversation. "You know nothing about Naruto. You don't know the misery of losing a parent, of not having one to nurture you or comfort you at night. You don't know much suffering a child goes through when they have no one to come home to. You have the privileges of having not only one but two parents. Naruto went through a lot of pain and suffering with no one to help him except Arisu, who was probably suffering silently as well. They probably envy you for having parents. Everyday Naruto finds the strength to put a smile on his face even through his pain, and I envy him for that." Sasuke ranted to Sakura, I think he even glared at her, I'm not entirely sure. She was stunned for a moment and could only utter "Sasuke?" That's when I joined in on the conversation. I was kneeling on the ground behind the bench during Sasuke's rant, but I decided to stand up while I gave Sakura a piece of my mind. I talked with my back facing both of them, so they wouldn't see my face because Sasuke was still holding my mask. "Sakura, you don't know anything about not having parents. You probably don't even know what happened to those who do, I suggest you be grateful you have parents, because one day, your parents will be gone." I said in my soft whispery voice and then used my speed to grab my mask and left. I looked back for a second and saw shock written on Sakura's face and a small shiver going down Sasuke's back.

* * *

We had reunited back in the classroom and we were still waiting for our sensei. Naruto was preparing a prank, Sakura was watching in hopes of excitement, Sasuke was watching in mild interest, and I was taking a cat-nap. How did I know they were doing all of this while I was napping? I can still sense things during a cat-nap. I can sense the tense and interested vibes coming from my left, which is were Sasuke was sitting before I started napping. I can faintly hear Naruto talking about how this prank is payback for making us wait, and I can feel the anticipation and worry, but mostly anticipation, coming from someone near Naruto, which had to be Sakura. At one point, Sakura got so bored that she tried to take my mask off while I was napping. It ended up with me restraining her arm behind her back, scaring the shit out of everyone in the room, except Naruto, he was pissed. A few minutes after Naruto finished setting up his prank, I sat up and watched intently. I noticed he was distracted from the door by Sakura, but when doesn't that happen. Suddenly the door started opening, and someone poked their head through. This is where I pulled out my camera and took a picture as the eraser fell on our sensei's head. I put the camera away when he started to speak. "Hmm, My first impression of you all is, I hate you." Que sweat-drops all around.

* * *

We were sitting in a circle on the roof with our new sensei, I could already tell Naruto was excited and nervous. "Okay, how about we all get to know each other" Our sensei began. Suddenly, a curious Sakura appeared, and asked "Like what sensei?" "Oh you know, Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. Things like that" Naruto got suspicious and said "Maybe you should go first" "Very well, My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business, my hobbies are confidential and my dreams are none of your concern." So, basically all he told us was his name. He then proceeded to point to Naruto and made us give away are information. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like Ramen, Cup Ramen, and my friends. I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for the cup ramen to finish. My hobbies are eating at Ichiraku's with Iruka-sensei, pranks, and training. My Dream is to become the Hokage!" "Pinkie." "I'm Haruno Sakura. My likes are, well, I-I mean who I like is...My hobbies are...My dream is..." "What do you dislike?" "NARUTO! a-and Arisu-u." She was blushing during her entire speech, except for her dislike, she glared at Naruto and cowered away when I turned to look at her. Even Kakashi-sensei shivered a bit from my presence. "uh, um next." "...My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike most things, and I there are few thing I do like. My hobbies are training, training, and training. I don't really have a dream, more of a goal. I want to kill a certain...someone and restore my clan." And now I know what Sasuke needs, a giant chill pill. "Oookay, Miss Mask." I sat there for a second or two, about to speak when Naruto shouts "uh...um...Sensei, she doesn't really talk that much, she likes to keep to herself." Because he interrupted me, I leaned over and flicked him in the forehead. "OW! Why'd you do that for? I was trying to he-" "Shut up Naruto." This outburst of mine caused everyone to be surprised, especially Naruto. "Let me speak. My name is Suzuki Arisu. My likes are cat-naps, spying, and cherry blossom trees. I dislike when people touch or try to take off my mask, and when someone bullies my friends. My hobbies are training, napping in trees, and spying on suspicious ninja. My dream is to find someone, Someone I lost years ago..." "Wow..." That came from Sakura, she hesitated, but she came over and put her hand on my back in comfort. I always get sad when I talk about...Him. Naruto was in tears, but he was always emotional. "Okay everyone, now that we've been introduced, we have are first mission tomorrow." "AWWH YEAH! What is it?!" "Its a surprise, meet me at the training grounds tomorrow in the morning, but just a warning, don't eat breakfast tomorrow." "Why?" The Trio of voices echo. "Because I don't want you throwing up." Que a multitude of shivers running down my back.

* * *

**Hello! I'm not Dead! I'm sorry it took this long to write this, so I wrote a super long chapter to apologize! The next one is just going to include the survival mission so it might be short, but know I love you! I wanted to include so much in this chapter, I got writers block in the beginning, but I powered through and finished this! Mainly because I didn't want to be stuck on the same chapter when school starts. BLECK! that would suck! Also Bleck is a word I made up and use to express an overload of whichever feeling I'm going through. Sometimes I use it to confuse people, its fun you should try it. Also, I think I got the order of the touchy-feely info-share wrong, if I did, know that I'm too lazy to fix it. I might not update often, so please, FORGIVE ME!**

**Not So Quietly Yours**

**Ninja**


End file.
